Morbid Pleasures
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Going in a different route. Reno and Yazoo as enemies once again. Reno won't spill about Jenova's whereabouts. How does Yazoo react? Very dark.


Normally the smell of blood was a scent to be dreaded. The strong, metallic odour usually filled one's nostrils making the person in question rather ill. But tonight it was a fresh and somehow sensual scent. A scent that left any individual involved rather hungry for more.

The silver haired remnant simply known as Yazoo shot the bleeding male beneath him a murderous glare. He was a rather patient young man, known for his enigmatic allure. But even he had his limits and the cocky, red haired Turk at his mercy pushed his patience to unknown limits.

"I'm only going to ask one more time," Yazoo declared, his womanly brow twitching in annoyance, "where are you keeping, Kaa-san?"

The fiery haired Turk, otherwise known as Reno, only glared in response, spitting a bloody wad to the side and silently cursing himself for not spitting it into the pale and rather flawless face that scowled down at him. A rather evil, testy little grin stole his handsome face. Before he could stop himself, he replied in his usual sarcastic manner.

"You really wanna know, yo? She's in my pants. Yeah. You know women. Oh wait, no you don't, ya freak. Women can't resist this...not even yo' momma."

Yazoo pulled back in shock, not quite believing what he was hearing. The Turk had some nerve. A furious scowl broke out onto his feminine features as he curled his gloved hand into a tight fist and punched him square in the nose.

An explosion of heat and pain immediately engulfed Reno's face as he felt the blow. He did not cry out. His pride would allow no such thing. His hands tried to free themselves from under Yazoo's strong hold but to no avail. Fresh blood flowed from within his nose and down his face like some morbid waterfall, as red as the hair on his head.

Yazoo cocked his head to the side as he always did, smiling at the sight of the blood and tears stinging Reno's eyes. "Oh how rude of me. I made a grown man cry."

An angry hiss escaped Reno's mouth as he licked at the blood which was staining his narrow lips. "Who's crying, you silver fuck? Is that all you got, yo?"

The remnant narrowed his eyes, silently surprised and quite impressed by the redhead's foolish bravery. "Hn..." Without any warning he yanked him up by his dress shirt and elbowed him straight in the eye.

Having been freed, Reno's hands automatically went to his wounded eye, another and quite pained hiss escaping him. "Ugh...asshole."

Yazoo snorted in response to the insult, keeping his hold on the Turk and pulling him to his feet.

Reno rose and attempted to take a swing at the remnant who dodged easily enough and sent him a swift kick to the face which sent him flying across the empty room. He crashed against the far wall, crumpling to the ground and curling up. He could hear the remnant laughing as he approached and only felt his anger grow. Ignoring the pain, he slowly staggered to his feet and attempted another swing, this time ending up pinned against the wall with the remnant's knee painfully crushing his member. A soft grunt erupted from within as he glared at his opponent with sheer loathing.

"Bastard."

"No..." Yazoo replied backhanding the side of his face but keeping him pinned nevertheless, "I'm perfectly legitimate."

Reno's face was now a mountain of pain and a portrait of sheer agony to anyone who might have seen it and yet somehow, his pride and experience allowed him to remain conscious. "Fuck...you..."

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, his brow twitching to attention. "Oh...? Well then...have it your way."

Ignoring his pain and anger, Reno frowned in confusion but his thoughts were pushed aside quickly as he felt Yazoo press his rather warm lips against his own bloodied ones. Cerulean orbs nearly popped out of his head as realization hit him hard. This was a kiss. An actual kiss. The remnant was kissing him and he meant it, judging by the way he moaned and rubbed the pair. He squirmed and moved his head to the side, prying his lips away. As soon as he looked back he saw that Yazoo had some sort of frightening twinkle in his eyes and his own blood had marked his pale face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Yazoo smiled in an eerily serene manner, his eyes holding that drunken look people only saw when one was aroused. He reached out, digging his fingers into Reno's shoulder while leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Fucking you..."

Reno's eyes narrowed greatly and he was forced to squirm again as he felt the remnant's even teeth nibble and tug at his earlobe. He wasn't new to such gestures but never before had he received such sexual attention from a male...and Yazoo of all people? His enemy. No. He would put a stop to this at all costs.

"Shut the fuck up. You ain't fucking shit. I'm not gay and even if I was you'd be the last person I'd do."

"Hm..." The reply did not sit well with Yazoo. He would not be denied by such a weakling. Moving with frightening swiftness, he threw the Turk to the ground and kept him pinned.

Reno struggled with all he had though his struggles grew weaker and weaker by the minute. The blows to his body, the loss of blood, the mental pain. All of it was beginning to take its toll on him. But he fought on regardless.

"Let me go! Fuck. I'm not your fucking toy!"

The remnant ignored his annoying cries and struggles as they were in vain. No. He had seen Reno in his helpless state and now nothing could stop him from having him. He could fight his attraction to the young Turk no longer. He wanted to be inside of him bad enough to make his cock throb painfully from within its leather confinement. He ignored it for now and reached for something.

Reno stopped struggling and simply gaped at the sharp switch knife that gleamed under the room lights. He swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat, his tongue suddenly feeling as dry as sandpaper.

Yazoo grinned insanely though somehow he still appeared beautiful. In one swift movement he opened up Reno's now blood stained dress shirt along with his pale skin in a gash that led from his moderate pecs to the waistline of his suit pants.

A cry of pain echoed throughout the room at the rather unexpected cut made to his now oozing chest. He stared down at the trickling blood and then back up into those insane emerald eyes. "You're fucked in the head...so fucked."

Yazoo tossed his silver tresses over his slender shoulder and dipped his head to lick along the bloodline, trailing his tongue along the fresh wound while making appreciative noises as the sharp taste hit his tongue. "Mm...heavenly."

Reno winced and bucked up in an attempt to remove the tongue from his flesh.

Yazoo did indeed remove his tongue and snorted softly in discontent. Grabbing the Turk by his ponytail, he made a fine slit to the side of his face, and then to the other cheek, earning a loud howl of pain from Reno.

"MY FACE! OH GOD MY FACE. FUCKING HELL!"

He was silenced as he felt another cut to his thigh. But soon enough a helpless, pain filled moan was heard.

Yazoo smirked, thoroughly enjoying himself. He leaned forward and licked at the blood the trickled down Reno's wounded yet undeniably handsome face. "You look even more desirable when in pain, Turk."

Despite the pain and anger, somehow Reno still managed to spit out a few words. "I...geh...have a name...dick."

"Mm. So you do, Reno. Shall I enjoy myself some more then, Reno? I think I shall."

And within moments, both men were stripped and left naked with Yazoo's body laying between Reno's less than welcoming legs. His erection poked and left sticky trails on the Turk's flat, blood stained stomach.

Reno was far too embarrassed to do much now. He simply lay there in all of his pain and shame, taking anything Yazoo would dish out but still refusing to spill Jenova's whereabouts when asked. He was as loyal as they came even when placed in the worst and most hopeless of situations.

Yazoo occupied himself with the Turk's hardened nipple, running his tongue over it while his hand rubbed at the sensitive testicles of the male.

Reno shut his eyes tightly and grunted softly, not being able to fight the pleasure his body was slowly succumbing to despite the severe pain.

Once again their lips connected and Yazoo snaked his tongue inside, exploring the new regions of Reno's mouth. The Turk's taste was that of mint and cigarettes; an intoxicating experience for someone as deprived as him.

Reno squinted even with his eyes closed and simply allowed it, tilting his chin up into the kiss, perhaps not of his own accord.

Yazoo trailed his lips down the redhead's bloodied body, pausing to nuzzle his nose into the fine, silky mess of pubic hair which held the faint but unmistakable scent of soap. He lowered himself to kiss at the testicles, running his tongue experimentally over them which merited him a spirited moan from the Turk. He grinned excitedly and moved up to probe at the head of Reno's penis with the tip of his tongue. Curling his long, clever fingers around the base, he hesitated to toss his hair over his bare shoulder before wrapping his lips around the hardened shaft.

Reno moaned again and involuntarily bucked up into the remnant's mouth. He barely realized it when he reached out and entangled his fingers in the silken goodness of Yazoo's silver locks.

Yazoo noticed and took it as a cue to suck and swirl his inexperienced and yet skilled tongue all over the entire length. He did not know how to deep throat and Reno was no small man and yet here he was, forcing all of Reno down his throat as his lips slid up and down the saliva coated, throbbing, member.

Reno threw his dizzy head back and cried up to the heavens, it seemed. His stomach rose and fell with each harsh breath that he took. Already he felt his release near due to the amazing blowjob. It was odd how someone like Yazoo could do this to him. He grunted and shut his eyes tightly.

Yazoo kept his eyes on Reno's handsome face while continuing to suck relentlessly, making erotic, pleasured noises all the while.

Reno arched upwards and cried out as an agonized look stole his young face, signaling his release.

Yazoo made a point to move with him and accepted the mouthful of the Turk's creamy essence eagerly. He pulled his mouth off and allowed his face to feel the warm cum drip down the pale flesh. He swallowed eagerly, licking his lips as the sticky semen trailed down.

Reno panted heavily and squinted up at the remnant with glazed over eyes. His cock was practically tingling now.

Yazoo smirked and pulled the Turk up into his arms, nuzzling his cum dripping face against Reno's bloodied one. He nibbled and sucked on his lower lip, speaking in a breathless tone. "You taste very, very good."

Reno simply remained silent, allowing himself to be kissed and used. It made him feel dirty. So incredibly dirty and yet...it felt good. He moved his head away out of spite and frowned, his entire body aching.

Yazoo frowned in response and reached behind Reno, trailing his warm hand down the smooth back before finding what he was looking for and forcing two fingers within Reno's impossibly tight opening.

Reno's eyes bulged out as he nearly screamed from pain at the intrusion. He tried desperately to squirm out of Yazoo's tight hold but the remnant had a firm hold on him.

Yazoo scowled and retrieved his switch knife, using it to slice at Reno's smooth ass cheeks before removing his finger and slitting Reno's opening.

Reno howled in agony as blood began to pour out of his anus. It burned like nothing else.

"Ohhh...I see that one may have done it, hm?"

He wished for nothing more than to wipe that deranged smile off of the silver haired freak's face but all he could do was wince and silently pray for the burning to fade.

Yazoo only smiled in response to the Turk's agony before gripping his hips firmly. Using no aid, he effortlessly positioned Reno directly over his erection before forcing him down onto it.

A silent scream of agony seemed to engulf the Turk as he gaped up at the ceiling in sheer horror. Blood gushed out of his hole, staining Yazoo's thighs along with the floor.

The remnant relished in the feel of the sticky liquid of life as he grabbed Reno's face between his fingers, forcing him to meet his intense eyes. "Ride me."

The order was direct and Reno was certain that if he protested he would wind up dead for sure. But this time the pain could not be ignored. He slowly began his own languid rhythm of crashing up and down on Yazoo's aching cock, screaming in agony with each movement of his hips.

Yazoo wrapped his arms tightly around the shuddering male and simply jerked his hips up into the scalding but pleasant heated tightness that was Reno. The entire experience was overwhelming. Reno's blood made it slippery and the agonized look on his face was too desirable for words. He leaned in and captured Reno's lips with his own, utterly ravishing his mouth.

Reno's cries were cut off and he simply moaned into the needy kiss, keeping at the rhythm they had set though the pace had begun to quicken.

Yazoo pulled his lips away, allowing them both some much needed air. He trailed his tongue down the red stained throat of the Turk before finding a sensitive spot and sinking his teeth in.

A piercing scream filled the night as Reno felt his skin break and more fresh blood trail down his spent body where Yazoo had bit him. He shuddered and shook helplessly, wondering if this torture would ever end.

Yazoo spat some of Reno's skin onto the floor but licked at the gushing blood eagerly. He would have to stop soon though. He knew that if he continued on, Reno would die from blood loss and that was not something he wanted.

He jerked his hips up furiously, feeling his cock beginning to pulsate as his release neared.

Reno threw his head back as he was not able to hold it in any longer. He screamed out obscenities as what appeared to be a torrent of semen spurted out in all directions.

That was enough for Yazoo who gripped the spent Turk's hips firmly and allowed a few more thrusts before arching upwards and coming with his own raw power.

Reno crashed to the ground and began to convulse as the entire ordeal had finally taken its toll. Blood dripped off of his body, fresh exposed skin along with various trails of dried blood and bruises littered his once rather flawless flesh. His large, vacant eyes stared off into space as his breathing tried to restore itself to its normal state of its own accord.

Yazoo watched him in silence for a while before leaning in and licking every inch of the Turk's body that revealed a wound, earning several weak cries and winces from the crumpled form that was Reno. And when he had finished, an evil smirk stole his face as he leaned in to whisper in the redhead's ear.

"Mm...now...where is Kaa-san?"

Reno hesitated and before he could stop himself he raised his middle finger in response before allowing it to fall back down to the floor.

Yazoo shook his head and retrieved his preferred weapon, the deadly velvet nightmare. "Hm. Some people just never learn..."


End file.
